Masz jakiś kłopot? Rzuć Obiliviate!
by Joley
Summary: Lockhart przez przypadek dowiaduje się jaka przyszłość czeka Harry'ego i od razu wie co zrobi: uratuje chłopca i wychowa go na prawdziwego celebrytę. Harry ma magiczne dzieciństwo, Lockart ma Chłopca-Który-Przeżył… i wszyscy są szczęśliwi! TŁUMACZENIE 'When in doubt, Obiliviate' autorstwa Sarah1281.
1. Na Ratunek

**Masz jakiś problem? Rzuć Obiliviate!**

 **Summary:** Lockhart przez przypadek dowiaduje się jaka przyszłość czeka Harry'ego i od razu wie co zrobi: uratuje chłopca i wychowa go na prawdziwego celebrytę. Harry ma magiczne dzieciństwo, Lockart ma Chłopca-Który-Przeżył… i wszyscy są szczęśliwi! TŁUMACZENIE 'When in doubt, Obiliviate!' autorstwa Sarah1281.

 **Autor oryginału:** Sarah1281

 **Tytuł oryginału:** When in doubt, Obiliviate!

 **Tłumacz:** Joley

 **Zgoda:** jest

 **Disclaimer:** Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, a fabuła do Sarah1281.

Link do oryginału oraz do autora znajduje się na moim profilu, zachęcam do zajrzenia. :)

* * *

Rozdział 1: Na ratunek

Jedynie dziwny łut szczęścia sprawił, że drogi Gilderoya Lockharta i Syriusza Blacka skrzyżowały się ze sobą pierwszego listopada 1981 roku. Trudno się jednak dziwić, w końcu kluczem do sukcesu Lockharta było właśnie niesamowite szczęście, olśniewający wygląd oraz kompletny brak uczciwości. No i oczywiście zaklęcia modyfikujące pamięć, co było nieco zastanawiające nawet dla samego Gilderoya - choć nawet sam przed sobą nie przyznałby się do bycia nieco... mniej utalentowanym w sztuce magii (przecież nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć!). Z nie byle powodu jednak należał on do Ravenclawa dlatego mimo tego, że Gilderoy zaczynał Hogwart jako niewarty uwagi mugolak to teraz ludzie patrząc na niego widzieli jedynie heroicznego, legendarnego celebrytę z powalającym uśmiechem i tajemniczą przeszłością. Trudno by było, żeby ktoś wiedział coś o jego przeszłości. W końcu czystokrwiśći czy nawet pół krwi czarodzieje prędzej uwierzą w bzdury wypisywane przez Żonglera niż zainteresują się czymkolwiek co dotyczy mugoli.

Gilderoy był na krótkiej przechadzce rozmyślając nad aktualnie pisaną przez niego autobiografią – zatytułowaną błyskotliwie _Moje magiczne ja_ – kiedy dosłownie wpadł na obłąkanie wyglądającego Blacka od razu rozpoznając go jako niesławnego spadkobiercę jednego z najbardziej szlachetnych i starożytnych rodów. Jako gwiazda, Lockhart stawiał sobie na celu, aby zawsze wiedzieć kto jest kim w czarodziejskim świecie.

Chociaż zwykle Gilderoya nie interesowały problemy innych czarodziejów to tym razem jego wyostrzony przez lata instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Black może mieć całkiem ciekawą historię… do opowiedzenia.

\- Och, Black, zaskoczyłeś mnie! – powiedział Gilderoy – Wszystko w porządku?

Przez chwilę Syriusz wyglądał jakby miał zignorować pytanie i iść dalej, jednak po chwili zatrzymał się i obrócił w stronę Lockharta.

\- Nic nie jest w porządku. Może i Voldemort został pokonany, ale-

Na tą wiadomość trybiki w głowie Gilderoya ruszyły do pracy z pełną mocą. Sam-Wiesz-Kto pokonany? To była nowa wiadomość. I _bardzo_ dobra wiadomość, jako że trudno było mu zbudować reputację niezwyciężonego obrońcy dobra, kiedy jego własny kraj padał ofiarą ataków wszelkiej maści potworów i grupy zdziwaczałych tradycjonalistów nazywających siebie 'Śmierciożercami'. Mimo, że Gilderoy uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi to był przeszczęśliwy, że akurat Voldemort uznał go za mało interesującego.

\- Kiedy to się stało? – zapytał.

\- Ostatniej nocy – poinformował go Black. – James i Lily są martwi. Jedynie Harry przeżył.

Gilderoy mógł jedynie przypuszczać, że ten cały 'James' odnosił się do bliskiego przyjaciela Blacka, Jamesa Pottera, którego żoną była Lily. To oznaczałoby, że Harry jest dzieckiem Pottera – najprawdopodobniej synem. Chyba, że 'Harry' było skrótem od Harriet czy czegoś podobnego.

\- Jakim cudem Harry żyje?

\- Tego nikt nie wie – odpowiedział Black. – Harry nie umie jeszcze mówić, oboje rodzice nie żyją, a wszystko wskazuje na to, że Voldemort zaatakował ich samotnie. Ludzie już zaczynają gadać, że to Harry w jakiś sposób zabił tego skurwiela, ale to roczniak. Co mu zrobił, rzucił smoczkiem? – Black pokręcił głową wyraźnie ubolewając nad głupotą większości czarodziejów po czym zaczął mówić dalej.

\- Ale to już nieważne, muszę iść i dopaść teg-

\- Czekaj – przerwał mu Gilderoy – Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie może być teraz Harry? Może być… Jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto miał dużą rzeszę niebezpiecznych podwładnych, a Harry to bezbronne dziecko.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – zbył go Black. – Zostawiłem go pod opieką Hagrida, a on powiedział, że zabierze Harry'ego do mugolskich krewnych Lily, Dursleyów. Z resztą, Dumbledore tam jest, więc wszystko jest pod kontrolą. A teraz jeśli nie masz już więcej pyt-

Black przerwał w pół zdania, kiedy został uderzony cichym Obiliviate – bo wiecie, Gilderoy miał już plan. Prawdopodobnie Dumbledore chciał zostawić dzieciaka u mugoli, aby zmniejszyć szansę na jego znalezienie przez jakiegokolwiek czarodzieja czy wiedźmę. Oczywiście, oznaczałoby to, że dziecko musiałoby żyć w ukryciu aż do momentu, w którym mogłoby pójść do Hogwartu. Ale dlaczego skazywać je na taki los? Przecież Harry może mieć magiczne dzieciństwo, a Gilderoy… cóż, Gilderoya łączyłaby nierozerwalna więź z Dzieckiem-Które-Przeżyło. I chociaż Gilderoy miał wielkie wątpliwości co do udziału Harry'ego (w końcu to bobas!) w pokonaniu Voldemorta, to kimże on jest, aby odmawiać światu jego bohatera?

Ponieważ rodzina Lily była mugolami to Gilderoy nie miałby problemu ze znalezieniem ich adresu w książce telefonicznej. Mogłoby zająć to mniej czasu, gdyby wiedział w jakim hrabstwie mieszkali, ale pytanie o to Blacka mogłoby wydać się zbyt podejrzane – jeśli w ogóle Black wiedział coś więcej na ich temat – a Gilderoy chciał wymazać mu pamięć bez wkładania w to większego wysiłku. Jako że zamierzał on uratować Harry'ego to najlepiej byłoby, aby nikt nie podejrzewał Gilderoya o to, że zna miejsce, gdzie przebywało dziecko.

Spoglądając na nieprzytomnego Blacka, Lockhart miał wielką chęć zostawić go na pastwę losu, ale bezpieczniejszą dla niego opcją było zabranie Syriusza do szpitala. Zawsze istniała minimalna szansa, że ktoś domyśliłby się kto zaatakował Blacka, a Gilderoy wolał unikać kłopotów, jeżeli miał taką możliwość. W sumie, dostarczenie Blacka do Św. Munga nie wymagałoby dużego wysiłku od Gilderoya, a mogłoby nawet umocnić jego status bohatera – poza tym, Syriusz nieświadomie wyświadczył mu wielką przysługę. I nawet Gilderoy raz na jakiś czas mógł wykonać dobry uczynek.

* * *

Istny chaos panujący w izbie przyjęć świadczył o tym, że załoga kliniki Św. Munga doskonale już wiedziała o porażce jaką poniósł Voldemort. Gilderoy został skierowany na czwarte piętro zajmujące się urazami pozaklęciowymi, gdzie przyjęła go słaniająca się na nogach blondynka o imieniu Julia Boxlam.

\- W ciągu ostatnich godzin przyjęliśmy masę pacjentów – powiedziała Boxlam wyjaśniając zamieszanie panujące na oddziale – całe to świętowanie, rozumie pan. W euforii ludzie robią głupie rzeczy, ciągle występują naruszenia Kodeksu Tajności. Ale to już nie moja działka, tu mam wystarczająco dużo roboty.

\- To zrozumiałe – stwierdził Gilderoy. – Podziwiam pani zdolność do ogarnięcia tego całego bałaganu.

\- Mam wprawę, podobnie było w Hogwarcie przed egzaminami – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Tak więc, w czym jest problem? Przyprowadził pan kogoś?

\- Tak – przytaknął Gilderoy. – Byłem na spacerze i w pewnym momencie napotkałem na swojej drodze tego pana. Leżał on nieprzytomny na środku chodnika i chociaż nie znam go osobiście to rozpoznałem go jako Syriusza Blacka. Żaden ze mnie medyk, ale z tego co widziałem to nie miał żadnych obrażeń fizycznych więc pomyślałem, że może stracił świadomość na skutek jakiegoś zaklęcia.

Boxlam wykonała parę ruchów różdżką nad ciałem nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

\- Zgadł pan – skinęła głową. – Ktoś potraktował go klątwą zapomnienia, choć będziemy wiedzieć więcej, kiedy już się obudzi. Dobrze, że go pan tu przyprowadził, nie wiadomo, ile dokładnie wspomnień mu wymazano. Nawet nie chcę myśleć co by się stało, gdyby obudził się samotnie bez pojęcia, gdzie i kim jest.

\- Zawsze służę pomocą – Gilderoy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zabranie Blacka do Św. Munga wiązało się z ryzykiem, ale dobrze rzucone zaklęcie zapomnienia jest niemożliwe do odwrócenia. No, prawie niemożliwe – nie bez całkowitego zniszczenia świadomości pacjenta. A Gilderoy od czasu ukończenia Hogwartu miał masę okazji, aby wyszlifować swoją technikę, rzucone przez niego zaklęcie Obiliviate prawie gwarantowało, że ofiara nigdy nie odzyska wspomnień. Tak, magomedycy ze Św. Munga mogli przywrócić Blackowi wspomnienia, ale jednocześnie zniszczyli by oni całą resztę jego umysłu. Gilderoy miał więc prawie stuprocentową pewność, że ujdzie mu to na sucho.

Etyka zawodowa… Naprawdę współczuł tym, którzy muszą się nią przejmować.

* * *

Szczęście dalej sprzyjało Lockhartowi, kiedy pierwsza książka telefoniczna jaką otworzył zawierała w sobie hrabstwo Surrey. Żyła tam jedna rodzina o nazwisku Dursley mieszkająca przy Privet Drive 4 w Little Whinging. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że byli oni jedynie jakimiś dalszymi krewnymi rodziny Lily, jednak wszystkie wątpliwości Gilderoya rozwiały się, kiedy po przybyciu pod podany adres zauważył niewielkie zawiniątko leżące na wycieraczce.

Gilderoy rozejrzał się po ulicy i upewniwszy się, że jest pusta skierował się w stronę drzwi domu. Pochylając się nad tobołkiem odkrył, że zawiera on śpiące dziecko, na którego czole widnieje blizna w kształcie pioruna. Westchnął cicho, magiczne blizny nie tylko bardzo szpeciły, ale także były niesamowicie trudne do usunięcia, jeżeli nie podjęto natychmiastowego działania w tym kierunku. Gilderoy pokręcił głową, jacy rodzice są na tyle nie odpowiedzialni, aby pozwolić dziecku na zranienie się i do tego nic z tym potem nie zrobić? No trudno, może uda się wcisnąć ludziom, że blizna powstała na skutek epickiej walki z Sam-Wiesz-Kim? Chociaż trzeba będzie ją zakryć na najbliższe parę lat to później może służyć jako całkiem chwytliwy znak rozpoznawczy.

Obok dziecka leżał krótki liścik zaadresowany do Petunii Evans, który Gilderoy bez wahania podniósł.

No kto by pomyślał! Podobno mały Harry przeżył zaklęcie uśmiercające, dokonując czegoś czego wcześniej _nikt_ przed nim nie zdołał. W końcu, nazwa 'zaklęcie uśmiercające' mówi sama za siebie. Imponujące, imponujące… o ile prawdziwe. Jak wspomniał już Black, nie było żadnych świadków tego zdarzenia, a opinia publiczna była przekonana, że blizna jest pozostałością po klątwie – klątwie, która normalnie nie zostawia żadnych śladów na ciele. Do tego ten przydomek, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył! Cudowny tytuł, czarodzieje _uwielbiają_ pseudonimy. O tak, Harry był nawet bardziej cenniejszy niż Gilderoy wcześniej myślał.

Dumbledore zdawał się myśleć, że sława może mieć zły wpływ na dziecko, dlatego starał się umieścić je z mugolami. Dla Gilderoya nie miało to absolutnie żadnego sensu. Sława _nigdy_ nie jest złą rzeczą, szczególnie jeśli wynikała ona z tak pozytywnego wydarzenia jakim było pozbycie się Czarnego Pana, który siał grozę już od wielu lat. Doprawdy, Dumbledore może jest jednym z najbardziej szanowanych czarodziejów, ale nawet i on może popełniać błędy – a pozostawienie chłopca z mugolami bez możliwości kontaktu ze światem czarodziejów było właśnie jednym z nich. Nawet jeśli Gilderoy nie planowałby wykorzystać sławy Chłopca-Który-Przeżył do własnych celów, to gdyby dowiedział się o planach Dumbledora i tak uratowałby Harry'ego ze szczerej dobroci serca.

Gilderoy schował liścik do kieszeni i ostrożnie podniósł dziecko. Petunia Evans, Dursley czy jak tam się ona nazywa pewnie nigdy nie zorientuje się, że miała przyjąć pod swój dach siostrzeńca, a jeżeli szczęście dopisze to Dumbledore nigdy nie zorientuje się, że tego nie zrobiła. A jeśli nawet to cóż, po Gilderoyu nie będzie już wtedy ani śladu.

Chyba czas wyjechać z Wielkiej Brytanii na jakiś czas, conajmniej na parę lat.

* * *

Szwajcaria słynęła ze swej neutralności zarówno w mugolskim jak i czarodziejskim świecie dlatego stała się pierwszym celem Lockharta, w razie, gdyby ktoś przedwcześnie odkrył, że to on uratował Harry'ego. Zanim jednak mógł się tam udać musiał zjawić się ponownie w szpitalu Św. Munga – został tam wezwany, a zignorowanie zaproszenia mogło wydać się co najmniej podejrzane. A nie daj Merlinie jeszcze ktoś by odkrył, że to właśnie on rzucił Obiliviate na Syriusza Blacka i połączył to ze zniknięciem chłopca! Oczywiście, Gilderoy nie zabrał Harry'ego ze sobą, bo byłoby to po prostu niebywale głupie.

Jego agentka nie była zbytnio zadowolona, że musi się zająć dużo inaczej już wyglądającym Harry'm (Gilderoy nigdy nie chwalił się swoimi zdolnościami do rzucania uroków aby nikt nie pomyślał, że sam ich używa), ale i tak to zrobiła i to bez zadawania zbędnych pytań.

W Św. Mungu ponownie spotkał się z Julią Boxlam oraz ku jego dosyć niemiłemu zaskoczeniu, z samym Albusem Dumbledore. I chociaż unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego mogło wskazywać, że ma coś do ukrycia to Gilderoy postanowił ani razu nie spojrzeć staremu czarodziejowi w oczy. Nie ma opcji, że ktoś kto jest uznawany za najpotężniejszego czarodzieja obecnych czasów nie potrafił posługiwać się legilimencją. A Gilderoy miał zbyt dużo do ukrycia i za małe umiejętności w oklumencjii aby podejmować jakiekolwiek ryzyko – lepiej już wyglądać na winnego, niż naprawdę się nim stać.

\- Naprawdę jest pan bohaterem, wie pan? – przywitała go uśmiechnięta Boxlam.

Gilderoy upewnił się, że jego twarz nie ukazywała zdziwienia jakie odczuwał. To… nie było do końca to czego się spodziewał.

\- Każdy postąpiłby tak samo na moim miejscu.

Każdy, kto ma trochę oleju w głowie i jakikolwiek instynkt przetrwania.

\- Nie umniejszaj swoich zasług – powiedział Dumbledore. – To co zrobiłeś uratowało nas przed popełnieniem ogromnego błędu.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem o co chodzi – wybąkał Lockhart. Nienawidził przyznawać się do niewiedzy, ale cóż, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia czemu mógł zapobiec przeklinając Blacka.

\- Bardzo mała część wspomnień Syriusza Blacka została usunięta – zaczęła wyjaśnienie Boxlam. – Nie więcej niż parę minut. Nie możemy ich odzyskać bez narażania pacjenta na całkowitą utratę pamięci, więc o ile nie proces ten nie nastąpi samoistnie to możliwe jest to, że nigdy nie dowiemy się co dokładnie usunięto. Dlatego, gdyby go pan tu nie przyprowadził to pan Black po obudzeniu się kontynuowałby to co robił przed atakiem.

\- A co takiego robił? – zapytał Gilderoy.

\- Lily i James Potter ukrywali się – rozpoczął Dumbledore. – Używali zaklęcia Fideliusa co oznacza, że jedynie wybrana przez nich osoba mogła powiedzieć, gdzie się znajdują, nikt inny nie byłby w stanie wydać ich Voldemortowi.

\- A skoro Voldemort ich znalazł to znaczy, że ta osoba była zdrajcą – podsumował Gilderoy.

\- Dokładnie – Dumbledore pokiwał głową, a jego twarz przybrała bardzo poważny wyraz. – Sam byłem w przekonaniu, że to właśnie Syriusz strzegł ich tajemnicy jednak okazało się, że była to jedynie przykrywka, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo _prawdziwemu_ Strażnikowi. Syriusz twierdzi, że wiedzieli o tym jedynie on, Lily, James i Peter Pettigrew, który był właściwym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Pod wpływem emocji Syriusz planował go znaleźć i zabić.

\- A skoro nikt inny nie wiedział, że to Pettigrew był prawdziwym strażnikiem… - Gilderoy powoli zaczął łączyć wątki.

\- Najprawdopodobniej Syriusz zostałby wzięty za zdrajcę i poplecznika Voldemorta, a Peter albo zginął by jako męczennik lub uznano go by za niewinnego – podsumował Dumbledore. – Uratowałeś dzisiaj kogoś od strasznego losu, Gilderoy. Rozmawiałem z panią Minister, zaplanowano już, że otrzymasz za ten wyczyn Order Merlina Trzeciej Klasy.

\- Order Merlina? N-Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć – Gilderoy nie krył tym razem swojego zaskoczenia.

\- Niech pan powie, że go pan przyjmuje – podpowiedziała Boxlam z uśmiechem.

\- Skoro pani Minister uważa, że na niego zasługuję to jak mogę odmówić takiego zaszczytu – Gilderoy wypiął dumnie pierś. Wygląda na to, że on również wyświadczył Blackowi przysługę, w przyszłości może się to okazać bardzo pomocne.

\- Zorganizowanie całego wydarzenia może zająć jakiś czas z powodu chaosu panującego po zniknięciu Voldemorta – ostrzegł go Dumbledore. – Czy planujesz coś w najbliższym miesiącu?

\- Planowałem wyjechać na jakiś czas – odpowiedział Gilderoy. – Wystarczy jednak, że ktoś wyśle mi sowę, a na pewno zjawię się w Londynie.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

Gilderoy uścisnął mu rękę na pożegnanie i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Przed chwilą stał twarzą w twarz z Najwyższą Szychą Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów i Naczelnym Magiem Wizengamotu prawie zaraz po tym jak uratował małego Harry'ego Pottera i rzucił Obiliviate na Syriusza Blacka, a Dumbledore nawet nic nie podejrzewał! Szybko skierował się w stronę biura swojej agentki i po zabraniu Harry'ego użył Świstoklika aby przetransportować siebie i dziecko do Szwajcarii.

Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę wszystko ujdzie mu na sucho.


	2. Całkowicie bezpieczni

Szanowny Gościu: Na tą chwilę mam plan, aby publikować rozdziały co tydzień - co z tego będzie? Nie mam pojęcia! Na profilu umieszczam informacje o postępach w tłumaczeniu i planowaną datę opublikowania.

* * *

Rozdział 2: Całkowicie bezpieczni

Petunia Dursley obudziła się z poczuciem, że coś jest _nie tak_. Znała to uczucie już doskonale, w końcu wiele razy doświadczała go w ciągu jej dwudziestotrzyletniego życia i mimo, że nie miała kontaktu z _tymi ludźmi_ od czasu, kiedy poślubiła Vernona to nadal potrafiła wyłapać, kiedy dzieje się coś dziwnego. Z jednej strony pomagało jej to uniknąć zaskoczenia, ale z drugiej oznaczało, że nie do końca jest tak normalna jak chciałaby być.

Chociaż było bardzo wcześnie to Petunia była na tyle rozbudzona, że nawet nie próbowała znowu zasnąć. Doskonale wiedziała czyja to jest wina, w końcu _te dziwolągi_ nawet nie próbowały ukryć swojej obecności, kiedy pojawiły się wczoraj pod jej domem. Nawet Vernon to zauważył wspominając coś o Lily, więc nic dziwnego, że do tej pory o nich myślała. Naprawdę, Petunia nie rozumiała kogo Lily chciała oszukać dając swojemu dziwacznemu bachorowi perfekcyjnie normalne imię.

Vernon nadal spał, a Petunia nie miała serca, aby go budzić – w końcu całe dnie tak ciężko pracował – dlatego po cichu wstała i zeszła na dół, aby rozpocząć przygotowywanie śniadania. Zabierając puste butelki na mleko z kuchni, skierowała się w stronę drzwi frontowych, kiedy poczuła, że zaraz wydarzy się coś strasznego. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, kiedy naciskała klamkę.

Petunia spojrzała w dół. Na wycieraczce nie było nic. Żadnych anomalii czy nawet zwykłych, normalnych rzeczy. Cały jej ganek był całkowicie pusty. Petunia nie miała pojęcia czemu nagle naszła ją chęć na dokładne przeszukanie najbliższego otoczenia, ale zlekceważyła to uczucie, ponieważ wydało jej się ono _dziwne._

Przy wejściu do domu Dursleyów nie znalazło się nic _dziwacznego_. Może to oznacza, że jest już całkowicie normalna i straciła zdolność do wykrywania dziwactw?

I z tą pozytywną myślą Petunia wróciła do kuchni, aby kontynuować gotowanie.

* * *

\- To wszystko przez to, że jestem wilkołakiem, tak? – powiedział gorzko Remus.

\- Nie, nie, nic podobnego! – odparł osłupiały Syriusz. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut od kiedy spanikowany Remus wpadł do jego pokoju w klinice Św. Munga, a kłótnia pod tytułem 'Czemu _mi_ nie powiedzieliście o zamianie?' już się rozpoczęła. Syriusz nie miał żadnej możliwości ucieczki, magomedyczka Boxlam powiedziała, że musi zostać w szpitalu jeszcze przez jakiś czas na obserwację. Black wiedział doskonale, że tak naprawdę to chcieli go tu zatrzymać, bo podejrzewali, że znowu zacznie szukać Glizdogona. I mówiąc szczerze to mieli rację.

\- Naprawdę? – Remus nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Słuchaj, nie chcieliśmy mówić nikomu, kto nie musiał koniecznie wiedzieć o zamianie. – Syriusz próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku. – Jedynymi, dosłownie jedynymi, osobami które o tym wiedziały były _tylko_ te które _musiały_ o tym wiedzieć! Lily i James byli ukryci pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, Pet- _Glizdogon_ był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, a ja byłem zmyłką. Nawet Dumbledore o tym nie wiedział!

\- Co w rzeczywistości okazało się złym pomysłem – stwierdził Remus.

\- No oczywiście, że to był zły pomysł! Glizdogon okazał się być Śmierciożercą! – Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

\- Miałem na myśli to, że nie poinformowaliście Dumbledore'a – poprawił go Remus. – Gdyby nie Lockhart to wszyscy myśleliby, że to ty zdradziłeś Lily i Jamesa. Kto wie, gdzie byś teraz był?

\- Siedziałbym pewnie w jakimś areszcie. Lub na Sali sądowej. – Syriusz wzruszył ramionami – Chociaż podobno przed procesami więźniów trzymają teraz w Azkabanie, więc ten głupek przynajmniej uratował mnie od spędzenia paru tygodni w tamtej dziurze.

\- Widzę, że jesteś mu niesamowicie wdzięczny – stwierdził sarkastycznie Lupin.

\- Gdyby ten głąb nie wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy, to ten obszczyszczur byłby już martwy – wymamrotał Syriusz.

Remus wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- On uratował ci życie!

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, powoli mając dość tej konwersacji.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście Dumbledore'owi? – Zapytał Remus, zmieniając temat. – On na pewno by was nie zdradził i sam doskonale wiesz, że Voldemort nie dałby rady użyć na nim legilimencji.

\- James i Lily nie chcieli mu mówić, a to w końcu to oni mieli ukryć się pod Fideliusem. Jeśli wszystko by poszło zgodnie z planem to byłoby bez znaczenia czy Dumbledore o tym wiedział, czy nie. – Syriusz ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ciągle uważam, że to Albus powinien był być ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – powiedział Remus. - Ale skoro nie ufali mu na tyle, żeby powiedzieć mu o zamianie to pewnie tego nawet nie rozważali. W ogóle, ta cała sytuacja wydaje mi się strasznie dziwna.

\- Możliwe – odpowiedział zdawkowo Syriusz. – Teraz już nie damy rady ich o to zapytać.

Ostatnia dwójka Huncwotów siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy, kiedy dotarła do myśl, że już nigdy nie dowiedzą się czego jeszcze Lily i James im nie powiedzieli.

\- Ale wciąż, jest różnica między ogłaszaniem czegoś na cały świat, a podzieleniem się tą informacją z najlepszym przyjacielem, którym podobno jestem – odezwał się Remus.

Syriusz wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Kiedy wreszcie Remus odpuści sobie dalsze wałkowanie tego tematu? Pewnie nigdy, znając Lupina to będzie on mu to wypominał aż do śmierci.

\- Bo byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne! – zawył.

\- Powiedzenie tego Glizdogonowi było zbyt niebezpieczne – odparł Remus.

\- Teraz to _już_ wiemy – przyznał mu rację Syriusz. – Ale to nie w porządku, że ciągle mi to wypominasz.

\- Pozostawienie mnie w niewiedzy też było nie w porządku. – Remus skrzyżował ramiona. – A skoro tak mi ufaliście, to dlaczego wybraliście Glizdogona zamiast mnie? Merlin wie, że nie byłoby mu przykro, pewnie nawet by to wolał.

Dobra, może on i James byli lekko przewrażliwieni na temat Lupina. Nie było to coś z czego byli dumni, mogło to bezpośrednio przyczynić się do śmierci Jamesa oraz Lily, ale Syriusz nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru teraz się do tego przyznawać. Glizdogon wyglądał na taką ślamazarę – nawet jeśli był Gryfonem – że nikt nawet nie przypuszczał, że może być zdrajcą… co patrząc z perspektywy czasu przyczyniło się w jakimś stopniu do jego sukcesu.

\- Wszyscy mieli być przekonani, że to ja jestem Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – powiedział powoli Syriusz. – Ale w razie, gdyby ktoś zaczął coś podejrzewać to ostatnią osobą, która przyszłaby tej osobie do głowy byłby Glizdogon. On wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać na samo _wspomnienie_ o torturach! Nikt nie pomyślałby, że to jego właśnie wybraliśmy, ty byłbyś prawdopodobnie największym podejrzanym.

\- Mimo, że jestem wilkołakiem? – upewniał się Remus.

Na to pytanie Syriusz zaczął uderzać czołem w pobliską ścianę.

\- Och, to przynajmniej przekona ich, że z twoją głową już wszystko w porządku.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew zawsze był nieco nerwową osobą, ale stres, którego doświadczał przez ostatnie miesiące niemal zrobił z niego paranoika. Ciągle czuł straszny niepokój, a od paru dni nieustannie towarzyszyło mu uczucie zgrozy.

James i Lily byli martwi. Dawno pogodził się już z myślą, że zginą (w sumie to od momentu, w którym nie zdołał ich przekonać, że nie nadaje się na Strażnika Tajemnicy), więc to nie było to, czym w tym momencie się przejmował. Nie, chodziło o coś zupełnie innego: Voldemort został pokonany, a mały Harry Potter nie wiedział nawet jakim bohaterem stał się dla świata czarodziejów. Prędzej czy później Śmierciożercy zorientują się, że to właśnie Peter skierował Czarnego Pana do domu Potter'ów i zaczną go ścigać. Tak samo jak Syriusz. Na szczęście poza nim, każdy czarodziej ze strony Dumbledore'a wiedzący o Fideliuse, był przekonany, że to właśnie Black zdradził, gdzie ukrywają się Potter'owie. Mimo to, Peter nie słyszał jeszcze nic o jego aresztowaniu i dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, że Syriusz został zatrzymany to ciągle będzie bał się o swoje życie.

Teraz Pettigrew miał tylko jeden wybór… no, w rzeczywistości to może dwa. Udawanie szczura i zamieszkanie z jakąś rodziną czarodziejów było jedynie planem zapasowym, ponieważ było to dosyć wymagające… i po prostu nudne. Nie, to co naprawdę zamierzał zrobić to uciec jak najszybciej z kraju. I może przy okazji zrobić jakąś operację zmieniającą wygląd, aby zmylić kogokolwiek, kto zechciałby go szukać. Chociaż myśl o jakimś mugolskim doktorze majstrującym przy jego twarzy nie była zbyt przyjemna, to i tak zdecydowanie wygrywała ona z myślą o Syriuszu (lub jednym ze Śmierciożerców, ale głównie to bał się Syriusza), który by go po prostu zmasakrował.

Peter poczuł, że jego tętno przyspiesza i zaczynają oblewać go zimne poty sygnalizując zbliżający się atak paniki. Jego rozszalały umysł uspokoiło dopiero zaklęcie oszałamiające, które uderzyło go w pierś.

* * *

Kiedy Albus Dumbledore przekroczył próg pokoju, w którym przebywał Syriusz Black odkrył, że przymusowy pacjent nieskutecznie próbował udawać zainteresowanego rozgrywką w szachy czarodziejów, którą prowadził z Remusem. Doskonale, to będzie o wiele łatwiejsze, skoro oboje tu są.

\- Syriuszu, magomedyczka Boxlam poinformowała mnie, że wszystkie twoje wyniki wyglądają prawidłowo – powiedział Dumbledore w ramach powitania. – Jutro rano powinni cię wypisać.

\- Czyli Glizdogon został złapany? – zapytał niewinnie Syriusz.

\- Cóż… tak, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Aurorzy aresztowali Petera parę godzin temu – potwierdził Dumbledore z pokerowym wyrazem twarzy. – W ciągu najbliższego tygodnia odbędzie się jego rozprawa sądowa i Syriusz będzie w niej głównym świadkiem, jako że jedyny wiedział o zamianie strażników.

\- O co dokładnie oskarżą Petera? – spytał Remus. – To oczywiste, że zasługuje na Azkaban, ale chyba nie da się oskarżyć Strażnika Tajemnicy o to, że wyjawił komuś tajemnicę.

\- Zostanie oskarżony o popieranie i wspieranie Voldemorta, podobnie jak reszta Śmierciożerców – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Do tego dojdzie zarzut współudziału w morderstwie, ponieważ wyjawił miejsce pobytu Lily, Jamesa i Harry'ego wiedząc, że Voldemort planuje ich zabić .

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie zdelegalizują bycia Śmierciożercą? – zaproponował Syriusz.

\- To by zdecydowanie wszystko uprościło. – Przyznał mu rację Dumbledore. – Ale już teraz zgłaszają się czarodzieje, którzy twierdzą, że byli Śmierciożercami ponieważ użyto na nich Imperiusa, a od dawna istnieje przepis uniemożliwiający wymierzanie kary za czyny popełnione pod użyciem tej klątwy. Poza tym, pojawiają się głosy, że część osób została zmuszona do dołączenia do Śmierciożerców, co również będzie wpływało na wyniki rozpraw. W końcu bycie Śmierciożercą oznacza jedynie posiadanie Mrocznego Znaku, i chociaż jest to jakiś dowód to nie do końca świadczy on, że na pewno zostało popełnione jakieś przestępstwo.

\- Chyba zaraz dostanę migreny – stwierdził Syriusz z niesmakiem.

\- Niestety, taki mamy system prawny – westchnął Dumbledore. – Choć myślę, że te małe niedogodności są dobrym sposobem na zapobieganie jakiejkolwiek niesprawiedliwości.

\- Skoro tak mówisz… - Syriusz nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- To kiedy możemy zobaczyć Harry'ego? – z lekką obawą wtrącił się Remus.

\- Chyba nie mam dla was najlepszych wiadomości – powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

\- Coś nie tak z Harry'm? –Zzaniepokoił się Syriusz. – Nic mu nie jest? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie, to nic z tych rzeczy – uspokoił go Dumbledore. – Prawdę mówiąc to rzuciłem czar, który poinformuje mnie, kiedy Harry będzie w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie lub gdy będzie przebywał z niebezpieczną dla niego osobą.

\- To dlaczego powiedziałeś, że nie masz dla nas dobrych wiadomości, gdy zapytałem o możliwość spotkania? - Remus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwe.

\- Ponieważ obawiam się, że nie możecie go odwiedzić – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

Lewe oko Syriusza zaczęło niebezpiecznie drgać.

\- Czyli jako ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego oraz jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół jego rodziców nie możemy się z nim zobaczyć? – zapytał.

\- Nikt nie może tego zrobić – Dumbledore odpowiedział przepraszająco. – Ciągle istnieje zagrożenie, że Harry zostanie zaatakowany. To, że Voldemorta już nie ma nie oznacza, że jego zwolennicy od razu zniknął.

\- Umiemy być z Remusem dyskretni! – Zdenerwował się Syriusz. – Przecież nie będziemy rozgłaszać, gdzie przebywa Harry!

\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie umiecie dochować sekretu. – Dumbledore starał się uspokoić Syriusza. – Po prostu nie możemy sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko. Poza tym, o ile się nie mylę, to poznaliście już siostrę Lily.

\- Ona… nie darzy nas zbyt wielką sympatią. – Remus pokiwał głową jednocześnie czując się nieco niezręcznie.

\- To prawda, niezbyt przepada za magią – zgodził się starzec. – Już i tak bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedzenia zrzuciliśmy na nią opiekę nad osieroconym synem jej dawno niewidzianej siostry, a bez tej opieki Harry jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie! Obawiam się, że jakakolwiek dodatkowa interakcja ze światem czarodziejów mogłaby tylko dolać oliwy do ognia i sprawić, że Petunia zostawiłaby Harry'ego na pastwę losu. Czy naprawdę szansa na odwiedzenie go jest warta narażania jego życia?

Zdawało się, że Syriusz chciał prowadzić dalszą dyskusję, ale po chwili cicho westchnął i wyglądało na to, że opuściła go cała wola walki.

\- Chyba masz rację. Ale… co dalej? Już nigdy nie zobaczymy Harry'ego?

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że 'nigdy' – odpowiedział Dumbledore uważnie dobierając słowa. – Po prostu nie będziecie go widzieć przez parę najbliższych lat. Jak już będzie na tyle duży, aby pójść do Hogwartu to wtedy będziecie mogli go odwiedzać, ile będziecie chcieli.

\- To chyba nie jest to co James i Lily mieli na myśli, kiedy wybierali mnie na ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego – zaczął narzekać Syriusz.

\- Ale czy przewidzieli, że Harry zostanie najsławniejszym dzieckiem całego czarodziejskiego świata i będzie na celowniku każdego zwolennika Voldemorta? – zapytał retorycznie Remus.

\- Kiedy Harry już wróci do naszego świata to bez wątpienia odkryje jak bardzo jest sławny – dodał Dumbledore. – Gdyby dowiedział się o tym wcześniej to mogłoby mu to zawrócić w głowie.

\- Nigdy! To przecież syn Jamesa i Lily! – oburzył się Syriusz.

\- Jego rodzina była wspaniała, ale sam dobrze wiesz, że sama rodzina nie jest jedynym czynnikiem wpływającym na to jakim dorosłym człowiekiem staje się dziecko – zwrócił mu uwagę Dumbledore. – Lepiej, jeśli Harry będzie już nieco straszy kiedy dowie się o swojej sławie.

Syriusz spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Co zatem zamierzasz zrobić po wyjściu ze szpitala? – zapytał Remus, starając się zmienić temat. Cała ta sytuacja zaczynała się robić strasznie niekomfortowa.

\- Zamierzam stworzyć awaryjne Świstokliki dla każdego członka Zakonu, których będzie można użyć, aby dostać się do Św. Munga – zadeklarował się Syriusz z nieco obłąkanym blaskiem w oczach. – Gdyby James i Lily mieli takie coś, to może wciąż byliby z nami.

\- Czy to na pewno nie podchodzi już pod obsesję? – Zaczął zastanawiać się zaniepokojony Remus.

\- Wydaje mi się to całkiem nieszkodliwe, a Syriusz potrzebuje jakiegoś hobby – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – I kto wie? Może kiedyś takie coś będzie bardzo przydatne?

* * *

Gilderoy spojrzał z uśmiechem na małego Harry'ego. Dziecko miało na sobie tyle uroków, że nawet Lockhart musiał przyznać, że wygląda niemal jak jego biologiczny syn. Gilderoy miał oczywiście rację (kiedy jej nie ma?) gdy stwierdził, że Harry będzie wyglądał o wiele lepiej bez blizny, ale za parę lat nie będzie można jej już ukrywać. W końcu, jak inaczej czarodzieje będą mogli go od razu rozpoznać? Niestety, poza blizną niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał.

Gilderoy spędził parę godzin rozmyślając, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że 'Harry' było na tyle popularnym imieniem, że nie potrzebna była jakakolwiek zmiana. Nikt nie powinien był połączyć tego imienia z uratowanym przez niego Harry'm, a poza tym Gilderoy nie chciałby, aby dziecko przyzwyczaiło się do jakiegoś 'Mathew'a' czy czegoś innego. W końcu za jakiś czas Harry powróci do Wielkiej Brytanii i zajmie swoje miejsce jako Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył – byłoby bardzo niefortunnie, gdyby zamiast swojego sławnego imienia chciał używać jakiegoś innego.

Ostatnie tygodnie spędzili razem w Szwajcarii, jedynie Gilderoy wrócił do Londynu na parę godzin, aby odebrać swój Order Merlina. Tamto wydarzenie zaliczało się do najlepszych momentów w życiu Gilderoya, a dodatkowym bonusem byli reporterzy, którzy chętnie go fotografowali. Po raz pierwszy w życiu dostawał nagrodę za swoje własne czyny, a nie za przypisywanie sobie czyichś zasług. Gilderoy musiał przyznać, że uratowanie Blacka było skutkiem niesamowitego zbiegu okoliczności, ale gdyby tego nie zrobił to Black byłby teraz martwy lub siedział uwięziony w Azkabanie.

Nie oznaczało to oczywiście, że Gilderoy zamierza porzucić pisanie swojej bardzo lukratywnej serii książek. Prawdę mówiąc, niedawno słyszał plotkę, że w jakimś małym miasteczku w Irlandii, ktoś przepędził siejącego chaos upiora – dlatego musiał szybko brać się z powrotem do roboty. Byłoby mu bardzo nie na rękę, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę tam się wydarzyło… i, że Gilderoy nie miał z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego.

Już zdązył polubić tytuł _Jak pozbyć się upiora._


	3. Z dzieckiem do pracy

Możliwe, że rozdział będzie jeszcze poprawiany!

Rozdział 3: Z dzieckiem do pracy

W swoim mniemaniu, Gilderoy uważał się za całkiem dobrego ojca. Było parę rzeczy, których wolałby nigdy nie powtarzać (nikogo więcej nie będzie uczył, jak siadać na nocniku, to na pewno), ale Harry nie doznał żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu i wyrósł na chłopca, który kochał podróżować. I dobrze się złożyło, ponieważ Gilderoy nigdy nie pozostawał w jednym miejscu na dłużej niż na parę miesięcy. Chociaż nie słyszał nic o tym, że Dumbledore zorientował się o nieobecności Harry'ego u jego mugolskich krewnych, to i tak wolał nie narażać się na nawet najmniejsze ryzyko znalezienia.

Harry niedawno skończył dziesięć lat i oznaczało to, że już za rok będą mogli ujawnić go światu czarodziejów. Na początku Gilderoy nieco bał się, że Harry nie da rady utrzymać informacji o tym, kim tak naprawdę jest w tajemnicy. Na szczęście chłopiec na poważnie potraktował groźbę, że ktoś by go wtedy zabrał i kazał prowadzić bardzo nudne życie w mugolskiej części Londynu – dlatego przysłowiowo, trzymał buzię na kłódkę.

Teraz jednak Gilderoy musiał mu powierzyć jeszcze większy sekret. Odwlekał ten moment, ile tylko zdołał, tylko po to, aby sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście Harry będzie umiał dotrzymać tajemnicy – niesłychanie ważne było, aby chłopak nikomu się nie wygadał – ale powoli kończył mu się już czas. Jeżeli Harry nie pozna prawdy przed pójściem do Hogwartu to istnieje szansa, że będzie próbował zgrywać bohatera robiąc coś bardzo gryfońskiego i zginie, a co wtedy? Gilderoy zawsze był zdania, że _nieważne_ jest co o tobie piszą, byle tylko pisali, ale bycie znanym jako człowiek, pod którego opieką sława czarodziejskiego świata umarła nie było czymś, do czego aspirował. Szkoda, że nie potrafił rzucać czarów tajności, jego życie byłoby wtedy o wiele prostsze.

\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać – poważnym głosem powiedział Gilderoy, spoglądając na chłopca siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu i spokojnie jedzącego śniadanie.

Harry spojrzał się na mężczyznę, odrywając wzrok od góry naleśników znajdujących się na jego talerzu.

\- Zawsze mówiłeś, że to zdanie jest tym, którego nikt nie chciałby nigdy, _przenigdy_ usłyszeć. Szczególnie od dziewczyny.

\- To całkowita prawda. – Gilderoy pokiwał głową. – Zazwyczaj oznacza ono coś złego, a poruszany w dalszej rozmowie temat jest zawsze bardzo poważny.

\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć coś złego? – Zapytał z zaciekawieniem Harry.

\- To… - zawahał się Gilderoy – zależy od tego, jak na to spojrzysz. Ostatniej nocy dowiedziałem się, że ktoś pokonał wilkołaka grasującego w sowieckiej Armenii.

\- To chyba nie jest zła wiadomość. – Harry zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na lekko zdezorientowanego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się z nim Gilderoy. – Ale jak na razie to nikt nie wie, co dokładnie się tam wydarzyło. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Cały świat dowie się, że to ja pokonałem wilkołaka i uratowałem życie mieszkańców tamtej wioski.

\- Ale… Ty tego nie przecież nie zrobiłeś. – Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Cały czas byłem z tobą i nie byliśmy w żadnej Armenii.

\- Trzymając się faktów to tak, masz rację, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia. Zamierzam ogłosić, że to moje dzieło i napisać książkę opisującą to wydarzenie. Zastanawiam się, czy zatytułować ją _Włóczęgi z wilkołakami,_ czy _Spacery z wilkołakami._ Co o tym myślisz?

\- Zdecydowanie pierwszy tytuł – odruchowo odpowiedział Harry. – Ale chwila… Powiedziałeś mi właśnie, że zamierzasz skłamać i powiedzieć wszystkim, że to ty to zrobiłeś, kiedy tak naprawdę to nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego?

Gilderoy pokiwał głową. Zbliżał się moment prawdy.

\- Tak, tak właśnie zrobię. Co ci zawsze mówiłem o prawdzie?

\- Że zawsze powinienem się zastanowić, czy powiedzenie prawdy może mi w czymś pomóc i jeśli nie, to czemu w ogóle chcę to powiedzieć – odpowiedział Harry.

\- No i właśnie. – Gilderoy ponownie pokiwał głową. – Gdybym powiedział wszystkim, że to jakiś Armeński czarownik pokonał wilkołaka, to nie miałbym materiału na następną książkę. Poza tym już dawno odkryłem, że większość tych wioskowych bohaterów wcale nie chce stać się sławnymi. O wiele bardziej woleliby, aby wszyscy zostawili ich w świętym spokoju, a gdyby ludzie dowiedzieli się o ich wyczynach, to na pewno by tego spokoju nie mieli. Tak naprawdę, to wyświadczam im przysługę.

Na początku Gilderoy nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ktokolwiek nie chciałby być sławny, ale po wielu latach w swoim zawodzie przyzwyczaił się już, że niektórzy ludzie po prostu są… dziwni. Jedynym powodem, dla którego wykonywali swoje bohaterskie czyny, było przeświadczenie, że 'ktoś musiał to zrobić' czy 'tego nie można było tak zostawić' – dlaczego więc Gilderoy miałby ich skazywać na bycie sławnymi, skoro oni wcale tego nie chcieli? Dlaczego nie miałby im pomóc, biorąc na siebie cały ciężar bycia sławnym? Gdyby Gilderoy kiedykolwiek ostrzegł takiego bohatera o tym, co zamierzał zrobić, to na pewno bardzo by mu podziękowano za taką wspaniałomyślność.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i Gilderoy z trudem powstrzymał się od przypomnienia mu, że robiąc to może uszkodzić swoje usta i, co za tym idzie, zrujnować swój wygląd.

\- Czy to znaczy, że tak naprawdę nie zrobiłeś niczego, co opisują twoje książki? – Zapytał chłopiec.

\- Dokładnie – przyznał mu rację Gilderoy. – Ale zapewniam cię, że wszystkim to pasuje. Zaklęcia pamięci są działem magii, z którym nie mam nawet najmniejszych problemów, a do tego mam duży talent pisarski. Ci czarodzieje nie chcą swojej sławy, a ja chętnie ją przygarnę. Bo wiesz Harry, bycie sławnym jest jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie mogą spotkać cię w życiu. Gdziekolwiek nie pójdziesz, to wszyscy wiedzą kim jesteś. Większość z tych ludzi cię uwielbia, a cała reszta jest po prostu zazdrosna. Wszyscy słuchają co masz do powiedzenia i wręcz biją się między sobą, abyś tylko zwrócił na nich uwagę. To prawda, bardzo trudno zachować swoją prywatność, ale myślę, że nie jest to _do końca_ niemożliwe. W końcu jakoś udało mi się ukryć prawdę o moich 'wyczynach'.

\- To jak to dokładnie działa? – Zaczął zastanawiać się Harry. – Znajdujesz kogoś, kto zrobił coś bohaterskiego i zanim wszyscy dowiedzą się kim jest ta osoba, to używasz na niej zaklęcia zapomnienia i mówisz wszystkim, że ty jesteś tym bohaterem?

\- To nie jest takie proste jak myślisz! – Zaśmiał się Gilderoy. Doprawdy, Harry był czasem taki naiwny. – Zapominasz o tym, że trzeba wymazać pamięć wszystkim osobom, które wiedzą co tak naprawdę się stało, a czasami jest ich naprawdę sporo. Niezbędna jest również rozmowa z samym bohaterem i dokładne wypytanie go o wszystkie szczegóły, tak abym mógł napisać wiarygodną relację z całego wydarzenia. Muszę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego właśnie z tej jednej rozmowy, w końcu, jeżeli o czymś zapomnę to nie będę mógł tam wrócić, tylko będę musiał zmyślać.

\- Rozumiem… – powiedział powoli Harry.

\- Czy przeszkadza ci to, co robię? – Zapytał Gilderoy, mając wielką nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie przecząca. Wolałby nie rzucać Obiliviate na własnego syna, bo dalej martwiłby się, że Harry zginie zgrywając bohatera.

Harry milczał przez chwilę rozmyślając nad zadanym pytaniem.

\- Chyba nie – odpowiedział po zastanowieniu. – Przynajmniej nie na tyle abym myślał, że powinieneś przestać. Może to nie jest zbytnio _sprawiedliwe,_ ale przecież nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda? A skoro ci czarodzieje i tak nie chcą być sławnymi…

\- I o to chodzi! – powiedział rozpromieniony Gilderoy. – W takim razie zabieram cię ze sobą do Armenii, abyś mógł z bliska przyjrzeć się całemu procesowi, a jak wrócimy to nauczę cię jak rzucać Obiliviate. Kto wie, może kiedyś to ci się przyda.

Gilderoy stwierdził, że najpierw pozwoli Harry'emu poćwiczyć na zwierzętach, a kiedy będzie już pewny, że chłopiec opanował rzucanie tego zaklęcia to zatrudnią parę nieszczęśników z pobliskiego miasta, aby udoskonalić jego technikę… oczywiście trzeba będzie im potem wymazać pamięć, ale Gilderoy uznał, że pieniądze które za to dostaną sowicie im to wynagrodzą. I przecież nic takiego złego im się nie stanie. Chyba.

* * *

Po krótkim rozpoznaniu – i użyciu Obiliviate tam, gdzie było trzeba – Gilderoy i Harry dowiedzieli się, że czarodziejem, którego szukają był Gevorg Hagopian. Jego imię było całkowicie niegodne sławy bohatera w (przeciwieństwie do wdzięcznego imienia Gilderoya), dlatego Lockhart był zadowolony, że wkrótce sława ta będzie jego.

\- Dziękuję, że zechciał pan poświęcić mi swój czas, panie Hagopian. – powiedział Gilderoy, ściskając dłoń czarodzieja. Jego zaklęcie tłumaczące nie były najlepsze, ale spełniały swoje zadanie i przy stylu życia jaki prowadził były niezbędne.

Hagopian był naprawdę szkaradnym mężczyzną, ubranym w połatane i postrzępione (oraz poplamione!) szaty, przez co wyraźnie było widać, że nie posiada nawet najmniejszego pojęcia o modzie. Gilderoy zawsze uważał, że wyświadcza światu wielką przysługę nie pozwalając takim osobnikom na znalezienie się na okładkach magazynów i gazet. Hagopian był szczerbaty, z grubymi siwymi włosami wyrastającymi z uszu i bardzo słabo ukrytą łysiną. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy były wyblakłe i bardzo nijakie, skóra pokryta była plamami i bliznami – wyglądającymi żałośnie w porównaniu z blizną Harry'ego – a jego nos był krótki i niesamowicie zakrzywiony.

\- Nie ma problemu, panie Lockhart – odpowiedział Hagopian i Gilderoy ledwo co powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie. Na Merlina, nawet głos tego człowieka był paskudny! Jeżeli ten trend się utrzyma to Gilderoy zacznie mu naprawdę współczuć. Jak to dobrze, że przyjechał, aby uratować go od ośmieszenia, przecież gdyby ktoś odkrył, jak wygląda to od razu stałby się wielkim pośmiewiskiem. – To honor, że tak niebywały bohater jak pan zainteresował się moim małym wilkołaczym problemem.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że nie mam zbyt dużego doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o wilkołaki – przyznał się Gilderoy. – To nieco wstydliwe, biorąc pod uwagę moją wiedzę na temat innych mrocznych stworzeń, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji spotkać tej istoty osobiście. Uznałem więc, że najlepiej będzie usłyszeć co ekspert ma do powiedzenia na ich temat.

Hagopian poczerwieniał, przez co jego nieatrakcyjna skóra zrobiła się jeszcze brzydsza.

\- Och, jakiż ze mnie ekspert, panie Lockhart.

\- W porównaniu do mnie, to duży, dlatego byłbym wdzięczny za każdą informację. – Hagopian nie miał pojęcia, ile prawdy kryło się w słowach Gilderoya. – To prawda, że zmierzył się pan z Wilkołakiem Wagga Wagga?

\- Tak. – Hagopian pokiwał głową. – Poszedłem na spacer i po dotarciu nad rzekę postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć pod pobliskim drzewem. Kiedy się obudziłem było już ciemno więc stwierdziłem, że czas wrócić do domu. Wie pan, to bardzo przyjemne miejsce, żeby odpocząć, czas płynie mi tam bardzo szybko. Chodzę tam od młodości, chociaż powinienem ograniczyć drzemki, bo dostaję po nich strasznych skurczów szyi. Ale trudno jest mi się opanować, to takie spokojne miejsce!

Gilderoy był bardzo zadowolony, że nie musi wyrazić swojej prawdziwej opinii – w końcu to było tak niebywale głupie! Nieważne jak spokojne jest to miejsce, jeżeli przez nie Hagopiana boli szyja to powinien przestać tam chodzić.

\- To brzmi czarująco – skłamał Gilderoy.

\- Takie właśnie jest – zgodził się Hagopian. – Gdy wracałem do domu spotkałem na swojej drodze Yevę i Vosgi'ego Chilingirian. Uciekali oni przed wilkołakiem. Krzyczeli do mnie, że goni ich jakieś stworzenie, kiedy przebiegali obok. Nie chciałem, żeby ten wilkołak kogoś skrzywdził, a ponieważ nasza wioska jest mieszana, to część z mieszkańców była dużo bardziej zagrożona.

\- I wtedy postanowiłeś działać. – Gilderoy starał się nakierować mężczyznę na najbardziej interesujący go temat.

\- Tego nie można było tak zostawić – odpowiedział Hagopian. – Nigdy wcześniej nie stawiałem czoła wilkołakowi, ale słyszałem, że najlepiej spróbować jakoś zakląć tę bestię, jeżeli nie ma się przy sobie Wywaru Tojadowego. Staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, a ja nie miałem żadnego planu. Na szczęście, kiedy to monstrum zaczęło gnać w moją stronę, to przypomniałem sobie pewne zaklęcie i po jego użyciu wilkołak dosłownie zatrzymał się jak wryty.

\- Jakie zaklęcie to było? – Zapytał Gilderoy uważając, aby nie brzmieć zbyt nadgorliwie. Dobrze, że jakiś czas temu wymyślono samopiszące pióra, dzięki temu nie musiał sam robić żadnych notatek. Chociaż w paru miejscach były zakazane, to przy przeprowadzaniu tych rozmów były niesamowicie użyteczne.

\- Zaklęcie homomorficzne. – Hagopian kątem oka spojrzał na Harry'ego. – To zaklęcie, które zmusza zmienione obiekty do odmienienia w ich prawdziwą formę. Można go używać, aby odwrócić efekty transmutacji, ale zwykle wykorzystywane jest w sprawdzaniu czy dane zwierzę jest ukrytym Animagiem. Jak się domyślasz nie jest to bardzo znane zaklęcie, ale były mąż mojej siostry był Animagiem, a ich rozwód był dosyć ciężki, dlatego cała rodzina zadecydowała, że powinniśmy je znać.

\- I zadziałało? – Dociekał Gilderoy. – Wilkołak wrócił do ludzkiej postaci?

\- Och, nie. – Hagopian pokręcił głową. – Gdyby tak się stało to można by było wyleczyć tym likantropię.

\- To co ono spowodowało? – Dopytywał Lockhart.

\- Sprawiło, że wilkołak odzyskał umysł i świadomość człowieka – wytłumaczył Hagopian. – Pewnie dlatego po chwili zaczął uciekać. Nie wiem co się dalej z nim stało, ale na pewno nie zawadzał już mieszkańcom mojej wioski, więc dla mnie było to sukcesem. Wie pan, nie jestem Aurorem.

Czyli Hagopian po prostu rzucił zaklęcie, które spowodowało, że wilkołak odzyskał ludzką świadomość, po czym to stworzenie samo uciekło? I tyle? To było bardzo nieinteresujące. Dlaczego tak dużo ludzi nie wie jak porządnie opowiadać historie? Nawet jeśli to, co powiedział Hagopian było prawdą, to i tak nikt nie chciałby o tym usłyszeć!

Gilderoy w myślach zaczął przerabiać całą opowieść. Zapasy z wilkołakiem były bardzo złym pomysłem z dwóch powodów: stworzenie to było o wiele silniejsze od człowieka, a bliski kontakt wyjątkowo zwiększał ryzyko ugryzienia. Dlatego ważne, aby te zapasy były _udane_. Gilderoy zdecydował, że walka będzie musiała być bardzo wyrównana – aby zachować realizm – i dlatego ledwo co ją wygrał, przez powalenie wilkołaka i przyciśnięcie jego głowy do ziemi. Potem przyłożył swoją różdżkę do krtani stworzenia i ostatkiem sił rzucił zaklęcie homomorficzne. Hmm, trzeba będzie zaznaczyć, że zaklęcie to jest bardzo rzadkie i niebywale trudne do użycia. Najlepsze było to, że jeśli którykolwiek z jego czytelników wypróbuje je na prawdziwym wilkołaku (oczywiście, jeżeli rzeczywiście da radę je rzucić, w książce _na pewno_ będzie podkreślona trudność tego zaklęcia) to uratuje tym swoje życie – a to wszystko dzięki Gilderoy'owi! Takiej renomy to nie da się _kupić_ … nie żeby nie próbował. Zaklęcie na pewno nie zadziała tak samo jak to opisane w książce, ale wszyscy będą uważali, że albo rzucili je niewłaściwie lub nie włożyli w nie wystarczająco dużo magicznej mocy.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze wie o pana niezwykłej przygodzie? – Zapytał Gilderoy. A ponieważ samo pytanie mogło zabrzmieć podejrzliwie to szybko dodał:

\- Pytałem się ludzi w wiosce i dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi znalezienie kogoś, kto coś wiedział.

Hagopian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślę, że prędzej czy później ta historia się rozniesie – odpowiedział, po czym po chwili podał Gilderoy'owi listę osób, które mogłyby coś wiedzieć. Jedna z nich miała już wymazaną pamięć, ponieważ to właśnie ona wskazała Lockhart'owi gdzie może znaleźć Hagopiana. Resztę trzeba będzie znaleźć i dokładnie sprawdzić, czy nie wiedzieli jeszcze o kimś, kto może znać prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń. Tak, aby nie pozostawić nikogo, kto mógłby podważyć prawdziwość jego książki. Następnie Gilderoy uda się do jakiejś karczmy czy innego miejsca wypełnionego czarodziejami i będzie głośno rozpowiadał o swoim zwycięstwie nad Wilkołakiem Wagga Wagga. To było bardzo _głupie_ imię jak na wilkołaka, ale cóż poradzić? Gdyby je zmienił to ludzie mogliby nie uwierzyć w istnienie tego stworzenia, a tak to przynajmniej ta część jego książki będzie prawdziwa.

\- Panie Hagopian, a nie chciałby pan być znany z powodu swojego czynu? – Zapytał nagle Harry.

Z tego wynikało, że chłopiec nadal miał jakieś wątpliwości. Jeżeli szczęście dopisze to Hagopian powie, że żadnej sławy nie chce, a jeżeli nie… No cóż, Gilderoy byłby głupcem, gdyby myślał, że nigdy nie będzie musiał użyć Obiliviate na Harry'm.

\- Och, nie, nie ja – zaśmiał się Hagopian. – Jak już raz z czegoś zasłyniesz to ludzie już nigdy nie zostawią cię w spokoju. Przepędziłem Wilkołaka Wagga Wagga ponieważ nie chciałem, aby komuś stała się krzywda. Jeżeli będę musiał przez to znosić pałętających się wszędzie reporterów to zrobię to, ale nie będę z tego zadowolony.

\- Czyli byłby pan szczęśliwszy, gdyby udało się panu przepędzić wilkołaka i jednocześnie nikt by nie wiedział o tym, co pan zrobił. – Podsumował Harry.

\- Och tak, gdyby to tylko było możliwe… - Hagopian pokiwał głową.

To był najlepszy sygnał do rzucenia Obiliviate, jaki Gilderoy kiedykolwiek otrzymał – miło było wiedzieć, jak wielką przysługę wyświadcza tym ludziom.


End file.
